Undead Nation (on hold until new inspiration is found)
by Daniel8599
Summary: Undead Nation's very first fanfiction as far as I know, explore the events of the survivors and Strike Team Wikipedia 6-1


The city was in utter chaos, Zombies had arrived and they everyone was in trouble gunfire lit up every street as SWAT, standard Police Officers, and even some military personnel were throwing themselves into the fray. They were completely outnumbered and every death on their side added to the zombie's numbers. Could this be the end? Nobody knew the only way you would find out is surviving until then.

"I need a mag!" SGT Jacob yelled as his M4 clicked from no ammo. Just then a heavy zombie jumped off a roof it somehow got on top of and landed on a Humvee with an HMG that was supporting them killing the gunner and crushing the vehicle. Suddenly a mag landed in front of Jacob and he picked it up loading it into his M4. Things were getting bad the city wall had been breached and the zombies were swarming the city. Every time they ran into a group of zombies they usually lost a man or two and drained their limited ammo capacity. Captain Amanda was next to him firing off her handgun.

"We have this in the bag gentlemen!" Amanda said blowing off one zombie's head with the .357 SIG Round from her P226. She in reality knew that they  
weren't going to survive the next two days unless they made it out of the city.

"Ma'am, this is nuts! We should find the nearest helicopter and get as many people out as possible instead of trying to do pre-emptive strikes on these things!" Private Cox said. Placing 2 rounds in between the eyes of a 'runner' zombie. Private Cox was apart of the military detachment sent to reinforce the  
police. Unfortunately the squad he was apart of was pretty much the enemy now.

Meanwhile nearby a group of survivors were driving towards the gate. Ted was counting shotgun shells with a bad look on his face.

"What's wrong Ted?" Sam asked.

"The fact that we're fighting zombies. These guys were ACTUAL people. Some of the undead I've killed today were friends. I'm just, I don't even know if I'm hoping that I get put out quickly and that I don't become one of them." He said.

"Relax Ted, besides we have good ol' Dan beside us not much gets past his eyes." Nolan said looking down the sights of an M14 he was carrying.

"I'm sure we'll get out just fine", said Sam in a hoping tone.

"Hey guys the gate looks protected by a forcefield. and I haven't seen a zombie in the last few blocks think there might be someone getting a lot of zombie's attention?" Caleb said.

"Lets find the generator and get out of here then!" Dan said.

Suddenly a zombie landed on top a private next to Cox and began to claw at the private. Cox aimed his P90 and placed a group of rounds taking its head off. The Private was crying in pain this must've been one of the poison zombies he had heard about. The Private crawled over to Cox and begged him to hand him a grenade and leave him here. Cox looked at Amanda. The zombies had stopped attacking and Amanda nodded. Cox handed him the grenade and saluted the private. "Good luck."

Daniel was back to napping when he woke up from Sam pushing him to get up.

"What is it?" Dan said stretching his P90 on the left of him and his shotgun on the right of him.

"We're at the generator and there seems to be zombies and since you have a shotgun we figured we'd send you in and turn it off." Sam said she seemed a little unhappy about sending in one guy into what's probably a zombie nest.

"I'll get on it." Daniel hopped out of the car with his shotgun in his hands pumping the pump action to chamber a new round. He approached the door with two M1911s in his hand he shot through the windows killing two reguluar zombies. He kicked the door down holstering his M1911s pulling out his M870 Shotgun. He blew away two fast zombies that charged him and then entered a room with what appeared to be a console. He pressed two buttons and then the sound of a gunshot came from behind him. He felt kind of wet and he turned around seeing a troll zombie dead at his feet and Nolan standing in the doorway with his M14.

"Nice job clearing the building out. But you missed one." Nolan commented

"Nice shot." Dan responded.

"Captain the generator has been turned off. Your orders are to check out who or what turned it off." Someone said on the radio.

"Yes sir. Wikipedia 6-1 out." Amanda said just then she heard an explosion and looked in the direction they just came from. She prayed that the private didn't have to suffer anymore.

"Listen up gentlemen we have to head to the generator to the main city gate, somebody or something turned it off." Amanda said.

"INCOMING!" Everyone jumped onto the car Dan aimed P90 as a horde of fast zombies swarmed in on them they zoomed towards the gate Daniel began firing his P90 at the pursuing fast zombies dropping 2 of; them suddenly the car hit a speed bump went flying and landed outside the gate. Daniel passed out and the last thing he heard was "IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" The voice had sounded like Caleb.

"That's a really big horde." Said Jacob.

"Seems like they're chasing a group of survivors inside a car driving towards the currently open gate." Cox said.

"Get snipers to pick them off. We'll go turn the force field back on." Amanda said heading towards the generator building. She entered it seeing a few dead zombies, nothing serious but the odd thing was she thought she saw something move at the corner of the eye but there was nothing here when she looked. She turned back on the force field and most of the fast zombies were dead from sniper fire. Suddenly she felt a shiver looking around something had touched  
her shoulder. She looked around and nothing was around. She left the building as a helicopter landed in front of it.

"Hello Amanda, I've heard a lot about you and I want your unit to board this helicopter right now."


End file.
